mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Trek Mafia V
| image = File:ST5.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = The Fight for the Alpha Quadrant, Part 2 | host = Araver | link = BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2017-11-05 | winningfaction = Terran Empire / Augments | roster = #, player #sparrowhawk #akaslickster #Nana7 #helenedione #Takari #Majeswandar #Hirkala #Marquessa #aura #KlueMaster #Yuli #maurice | first = aura, KlueMaster, maurice | last = rest of the players | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on own design (see Star Trek Mafia IV for part 1). It began on November 5th, 2017 and ended in a Terran Empire / Augments alliance win in N4 (November 11th, 2017). Game Mechanics This was a Hybrid game with 4 Factions (3 vs 3 vs 3 vs 3) with no initial BTSC and no day phases. Different from Star Trek Mafia IV there's the possibility of an alliance win (similar to Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II except it must be declared by both factions in their BTSC). Rules * WinCon is be the majority faction (e.g. (3 vs 1 vs 1) or (2 vs 1) or last standing), with a tie-win only possible if an alliance is formerly declared. For the game to end in an alliance victory, both teams would have to declare their intention to ally (during the same phase) inside their BTSC. * Only one alliance declaration can be made each phase and only in the team's BTSC (individuals cannot declare for their team). If formalized secretly in the BTSC by both parties, the alliance is considered at the end of the phase to compute majority. If the alliance fails to achieve majority, nothing happens and neither of the teams will know anything. Subsequent phases, they can choose to declare an alliance again with same or different parties as if nothing happened. * There are no days, only night phases. * Each faction starts without BTSC and can gain it ONLY by meeting. 2 players meet if they both target the same person (A targets C, B targets C) or if one targets the other who is staying home (A targets B, B does not act/is blocked). BTSC is established the next phase even if A or B die the same night with all their inventory and previous actions/results shared. Blocked players are counted as staying home/targeting self. If the third player in a faction meets with either of the two on same or subsequent night (by the same rule), he joins the same BTSC. * Order of actions: Boost >> Block >> Save >> Kill >> Spy >> Communication >> Transmutation (see the wiki for the meaning of >> in OOA, this one translates to same type of actions happen at the same time chronologically and can't be stopped by actions that happen afterwards). Replicator actions are instant so outside of the OOA. ** A blocks B who blocks C -> only B is blocked. ** A blocks B who blocks A -> both appear to be blocked (but will still count as targeting each other for BTSC meet rules) ** Kills are not blocking ** Blocked players are shown publicly in the night post as being blocked but not by whom. ** Killed players are shown publicly in the night only if kill is successful, including the role that did it. ** Saved players are not shown publicly in the night, but they will know privately they where saved from a kill and the role that saved them (but not the one that attempted the kill) ** Dead spies do not receive results at the end of the night. ** NP shows successful kills and blocks: Role X killed player Y OR Player Z got blocked. Actions (skills & items) * Each action requires a specific skill set to work (except if marked by a wildcard *) and an item to be used in the process. ** Skills: Each role starts with 2 skills out of the following 6: COM - Command, MED - Medical, SCI - Science, DIP - Diplomacy, ENG - Engineering, SEC - Security. Having a skill is required to use an item. ** Items: Each role starts with a com-badge and 2 random items and will gain 1 random item at the end of each night. Multiple items of the same type can be held at the same time. BTSC allows members to share their inventory freely. Items are spent after being used to act (with the exception of com-badges) and are counted as lost even if blocked. * Each night a person can use any number of com-badges, replicating actions or booster actions, but only 1 type A-D action (block, save, kill, spy). * Type E: Boosting can be done to enhance the targets skills PERMANENTLY. Boosting cannot be blocked and takes effect the same night. * Type F: Replication allows items to be transformed at a 2:1 ratio. Item is available immediately and can be used the same night. A special type of replication can be done only by ENGineers at a 1:1 ratio called "Transmutation". * Type G: Communication - only via the host. Items (organized by actions) A. Block (SEC/DIP/COM) * Stun Phaser (SEC) - A phaser stuck on a low setting can only stun the target and block him/her for the night. * Diplomatic Charm (DIP) - Charms the target into changing their plans for the night (block) * Covert Operations (COM) - Secretly hacks the communication relays making the target unable to achieve their action for the night (block). B. Save (MED/SCI/ENG) * Medikit (MED) - contains a carefully prepared dose of antibodies and cortico-stimulants that *can give the target the ability to resist even major wounds for the night. * Nanite Shot (SCI) - Using a recent breakthrough in nanite technology (slightly resembling Borg tech), this can be injected into the target to give immunity from kills for the night. * Emergency Transport (ENG) - An emergency armband can be used to automatically beam the wearer to safety if targeted for kills. C. Kill (SEC/COM/DIP) * Phaser/Disruptor (SEC) - A weapon can completely remove the target from the game unless the target was previously immunized or is beamed-away at the last minute. * DNA Rifle (COM) - A special kind of rifle that works by genetically tracking its target, hence it requires previous knowledge of the target's role (RID Kill). Counts for BTSC meeting rules even if RID is incorrect. * Food Poison (DIP) - Arrange for the target's special meal to contain some extra ... spices, for a permanent effect. Obviously this requires knowing the target's faction (FID Kill). Counts for BTSC meeting rules even if FID is incorrect. D. Spy (MED/SCI/ENG) * Medical Tricorder (MED) - A simple remote scan with this tricorder may reveal important information about an individual (Faction spy) * Nanite Probes (ENG) - Crafts a self-assembling nanite spy that attaches to the target and reports who targeted that person during the night (Reverse-Follow spy, will see players that acted on target, including self). Only the player being followed counts for BTSC meeting rules. * Tricorder X (SCI) - An advanced (or just more expensive) tricorder version that allows full scans even through the most dense materials, this can lead to a full report on the target (Role Spy) E. Boost * Advanced Training Module (*) - Permanently increases the skill set of the target with 1 skill. Each training module has only 1 specific content out of DIP, COM, SEC, ENG, SCI, MED. F. Replicator * Replication (*) - Each player can drop 2 items to create a desired item out of the two. There is no restriction on the skill required to use the replicator. This action is resolved instantly and if it is legit (player has the two items in his/her inventory), then the change in inventory is immediate and the replicated item can be used the same night. Since it is instantaneous / out of the order of actions for the night, it cannot be blocked. * Transmutation (ENG) - Skilled engineers can convert an item to another item, but only after a full night. The resulted item is available at the beginning of the next night. They are so skilled, they can use this in addition to their normal action (e.g. they can use a type A-D action and transmute the same night). G. Communication * ComBadge(*) - Each player starts with 1 com-badge that can be used to send 1 non-signed message per night relayed through the host and cannot be lost. Communication requires no skill and can be done while using another item to act. Communication is blocked if the one sending the message is blocked or if the target is dead. Any com-badge received via nightly drops can be used in parallel to existing one. Com-badges are shared in BTSC inventory with powerplay enabled. Sending a message to a player does NOT count as meeting them / does not count towards establishing BTSC. Role Description Bajorans (BAJ) - Fiercely independent people with a close relationship with the Federation and a long troubled history with Cardassians. *1. Major Kira Nerys (COM/MED) - the Bajoran liaison officer on DS9, a former member of the Bajoran resistance against Cardassian occupation *2. Kai Opaka (DIP/SCI) - the spiritual leader of Bajor during the Cardassian Occupation, often speaking in vague mystical language *3. Cadet Sito Jaxa (SEC/ENG) - a member of elite flight team Nova Squadron, later got an assignment on Enterprise D Augments (AUG) - a proud and aggressive genetically-enhanced human group that lost the Eugenetic Wars in the late 20th Century. *4. Julian Bashir (COM/MED) - Chief Medical Officer of space station DS9, secretly underwent accelerated critical neural pathway formation treatments on Adigeon Prime. *5. Dr. Arik Soong (DIP/SCI) - a brilliant doctor of genetics in the 22nd century that experimented on Augment embyos after stealing them from Cold Station 12 *6. Persis (SEC/ENG) - a Human Augment from 20th century brought to life in 2134 Terran Empire (TER) - a repressive interstellar government dominated by Terran from Earth in the mirror universe, cares little for peace and much more for efficiency in conquering alien planets. *7. Mirror Kirk (COM/MED) - Captain of the Imperial Starfleet during the 23rd century *8. Mirror Spock (DIP/SCI) - Commander-in-Chief of the Empire, former Terran/Vulcan hybrid first officer of the ISS Enterprise NCC-1701 *9. Mirror "Smiley" O'Brien (SEC/ENG) - a Terran slave of the KCA aboard Terok Nor, leader of the Terran Resistance Forces during the Terran Rebellion Ferengi Alliance (FCA) - the Ferengi government, dedicated to the promotion of Ferengi profit and commerce, overseen by a Grand Nagus. "Opportunity plus instinct equals profit - Ninth Rule of Acquisition" *10. Grand Nagus Zek (COM/MED)- a visionary Ferengi leader, pioneering business ventures into the Gamma Quadrant *11. Barkeep Quark (DIP/SCI) - a compassionate and generous man by Ferengi standards, owner of the bar on Terok Nor / DS9, a bastion of traditional Ferengi business practices *12. Engineer Rom (SEC/ENG) - younger brother of Quark working as a waiter in his bar, and later as a Ferengi engineer in the Bajoran Militia, inventor of the self-replicating mines during the Dominion War Host's Summary Winning Faction *Terran Empire **Nana7 - Mirror Kirk (COM/MED) **Takari - Mirror "Smiley" O'Brien (SEC/ENG) **Hirkala - Mirror Spock (DIP/SCI/ENG) *Augments **sparrowhawk - (COM/MED/ENG) **Yuli - Persis (SEC/ENG) **maurice - Dr. Arik Soong (DIP/SCI) MVP: - Day and Night Posts N1 N2 N3 N4 End of Game Roster Host: Araver #sparrowhawk - (COM/MED/ENG) #akaslickster - Grand Nagus Zek (COM/MED) #Nana7 - Mirror Kirk (COM/MED) #helenedione - Major Kira Nerys (COM/MED) #Takari - Mirror "Smiley" O'Brien (SEC/ENG) #Majeswandar - Kai Opaka (DIP/SCI) #Hirkala - Mirror Spock (DIP/SCI/ENG) #Marquessa - Barkeep Quark (DIP/SCI) #Aura - Cadet Sito Jaxa (SEC/ENG) - Killed N4 by Mirror Spock and Dr. Arik Soong #KlueMaster - Engineer Rom (SEC/ENG) - Killed N4 by Smiley O'Brien and Persis #Yuli - Persis (SEC/ENG) #maurice - Dr. Arik Soong (DIP/SCI) - Killed N4 by Kai Opaka Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games Category:HybridGames